Patch-It Patty
by nachonaco
Summary: After the success of the new characters, another addition is set to be made to Fix-it Felix Jr., a young girl by the name of Patch-it Patty. **IS NOW A 3-SHOT! HERO'S CUTIES!**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Thought I'd try my hand at a Wreck-it Ralph one-shot because it's 3 AM and I can't sleep, so let me know what you think! THERE ARE SPOILERS!

My name is Patch. I'm little more than a purple figure in Game Central Station as I look for my destination. Somewhere past Hero's Duty and Tapper is the machine I want: Fix-it Felix, Jr. The Litwak Game Central Station is full to bursting with characters new and old right now, at least according to the field guide provided by Surge Protector. The arcade, according to my guide, opens in less than ten minutes and Central Station is full of activity.

"If you die outside your game-"

"Bye!"

"See you at Tapper's right at six!"

There is so much to take in and the fact that I only have ten minutes to do so is overwhelming. I run up to a soldier from Hero's Duty. "Hey, excuse me but, can you help me find Fix-it Felix, Jr.?"

The soldier turns around and kneels down and I see that it's, according to my guidebook of who's who in this station, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun. "Felix? You're heading to Felix? I can take you to him. You're a rookie aren't ya?"

"How did you guess?"

"Felix has been around for thirty years. Good to have some fresh meat." She pats me on the back roughly. The differences in sprite strength make me nearly buckle at the knees. "What's your name, rookie?"

"Patch," I said.

"So you're the addon for the game then."

"Sure am!"

"Any idea what you're doing?"

"I'm a palette swap, Patch-it Patty."

"Huh."

"Yeah. Tobikomi saw how popular the game was becoming after the NPCs were added. So now players can choose between a male player, Felix, or female, that'd be me. I call myself Patch 'cause I've got a dead pixel over my eye that makes it look like it's patched."

"Huh."

"Thirty second warning, everyone!"

"We'd better get going, rookie."

"Some nights I stay up, yadda da-da da-duh…" I sing softly to myself as I wait for my turn. I'm behind the Niceland apartments, waiting for the boys to get done with their game and the blonde moppet girl who hangs around Sugar Rush to come play with me. Since the new characters, Fix-it Felix has become quite popular, and I don't see my male counterpart but for an hour between the kids coming home from school and the nostalgic adults coming to check out the changes.

"Okay, see you, Felix!" I hear Ralph's voice, no longer angry and feral but jovial and docile, as he bids goodbye to his game's hero.

"So," I say. "How'd it go?"

"Great!" Felix says with a laugh. "You know, you really shined out there today. For the, uh, half-hour you got to play."

"Yeah?"

"You sure did. So who have you met so far?"

"Uh, I met Q*bert, Zangief, Chun Li, Sergeant Calhoun…"

"Isn't Sergeant Calhoun great? She's been giving me the honeyglows ever since we- Oh! Pardon me, didn't mean to get too personal."

"Not a problem." I laugh. "You guys make a cute couple. She helped me find this game, actually."

"Did she now."

"Yeah, just a quick guide."

"Felix! New girl! You comin' to Tapper's?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy fortieth, everyone!"

Fix-it Felix, Jr. was buzzing with activity, the penthouse full of heroes and villains alike. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun smiled as she greeted the Nicelanders and hugged Ralph. It had been a long ten years since the Sugar Rush incident. Hero's Duty had a reason to celebrate as well, as one week prior their sequel had been installed side-by-side. Return of the Cybugs had been released by Wreak-it Studios, inspired purely by an incident at a certain arcade.

"Hey, Sergeant Sassypants, who's that behind you?" President Vanellope von Schweetz looked at the boy behind Sergeant Calhoun. He was roughly her height and had Felix's sandy brown hair.

"This is Corporal Connor Calhoun…my son. Felix's son," she added.

The handyman himself turned to the small girl behind him, who was wearing purple overalls and a pink shirt with a white cap. She had Felix's facial structure, but had Sergeant Calhoun's hair and eye color. "Come on, Patty, it's okay. It's just your younger brother. Say hi, he's not gonna bite."

The room watched as Patch-it Patty approached her brother.

"Hi," Patty said quietly.

"Hey there."

"Jiminy jaminy. You are _tall_."

"Yeah."

"What's Return of the Cybugs like?"

"It's somethin' else," Connor said. "I'll take you sometime."

"Well it _is_ her tenth anniversary, what do you say, Felix?" Calhoun asked. "It's okay with me if it's okay with you."

"I can game jump?! Oh jiminy jaminy this is fantastic!"

"Kohut," Calhoun said. "I'll be escorting my daughter to see her brother. You're in charge of guarding her if I'm not there. If she dies, she doesn't regenerate, and if she does die I'll make sure to drag you to another game and-"

"Okay, okay, sergeant, it's okay. I've got it," Kohut replied in his gravelly voice. "She takes after that Fix-it guy, she can handle herself."

"Good. I'll let you know when I need you."

Mother and daughter walked toward the barracks.

"So you're Patch-it Patty, huh? That's what you went with? Not Fix-it Felicia?"

"Yeah."

"How do you like working with your dad?"

"It's okay. I wish you got to come over more often, though."

"I know, I know kiddo. But you're welcome here anytime you want." They stopped in front of a large barracks. "This is where I live. So do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, well, just one."

"Yes?"

"How did you and Dad meet?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back by popular demand! This chapter is a third-person POV, since I'm better at that. This is also getting a rewrite, or as I like to call it, 'Remastered' edition. More characters, more of a plot...etc!**

* * *

"Did you brush your teeth?" The abnormally-soft voice of Tamora Jean Calhoun called into her daughter's bedroom as she opened the door.

"Yes Mommy," Patch-it Patty replied as she sat on the small bed.

"Okay," Calhoun said as she joined the girl, playfully grabbing at her daughter.

"Careful, Mommy!" Patch said as she thrust a plush cybug into Calhoun's face and squeezing it so its eyes glowed.

"Ahh, oh no!" Calhoun cried in mock fear. "Take it, newbie!"

Patch threw it into the small toy hamper.

"Good job," Calhoun laughed. "Okay. So. You wanted to hear about how I met your dad, right?"

"Right!" The child said cheerily.

"Okay. Well. Years before you were coded in, there was a game called Turbotime. Now, the main character of Turbotime, Turbo, didn't like it when another game got plugged in and humans were playing it instead of Turbotime. So he went over to this other game, RoadBlasters, and when he went there, he messed everything in the game up."

"And then what happened, Mommy?"

"And then, Mr. Litwak – he's the arcade's owner – had to get rid of both Turbotime and RoadBlasters. And no one heard from Turbo for a very long time."

"Where'd he go? Did he die?"

"Everyone thought he did. But he ended up hiding in a game called Sugar Rush, and he took over Princess Vanellope's position."

"Wow. And nobody caught him?"

"No," Calhoun said. "He altered their memories, so they never remembered Vanellope at all."

"Wow…"

"So, anyway, one day, your uncle Ralph decided he didn't like how people were treating him. He felt like Turbo did, underappreciated. And then, he went into my game and decided he wanted to win a medal. So he went to the top of the tower and got his medal, but he accidentally stepped on a cybug egg. It attacked him, and he ended up blasting right into Sugar Rush."

"Where Turbo was!" Patch exclaimed, hugging a 1-Up Mushroom-shaped pillow close to her chest.

"That's right. But no one knew Turbo was there."

"So then what happened?"

"Well, your daddy came into Hero's Duty to find your uncle, and then he found me. We even saw the escape pod as it left."

"And then you went and got him?"

"Yep. Your daddy wanted to come along and fix it himself, but I think he just wanted to impress me. And that stays between us," Calhoun said with a wink.

"So you went and got Uncle Ralph, and then what?"

"We were right at the end of the race…Turbo was glitching between his King Candy persona and his real one, when suddenly, a cybug ate him."

Patch's eyes widened. "Did he die then?"

"No," Calhoun said. "He turned into a cybrid, half-human, half-cybug. If a cybug eats you while you're still alive, you become a cybrid."

"Wow," Patch said.

"That's why I'm always so nervous about letting you play outside if you're in this game."

"I understand," Patch said, a little glum.

"Then, he attacked your uncle Ralph, until your uncle was able to wrestle free and activate a beacon."

"Wow. So he really is a hero!"

"Yes, he is. The most heroic guy I know."

* * *

Later that night, Tamora Calhoun was awakened by a sound coming from her daughter's small room. "I'm bad," she heard Patch say. "And that's good."

"I will never be good, and that's not bad," Tamora continued quietly, to herself.

"There's no one I'd rather be…"

"Than me." They finished at the same time.

It must have been something Ralph taught her, she realized with a smile. Her generation may not have accepted Ralph right off the bat, but Patch was new.

Patch-it Patty would be the future of the arcade.


End file.
